It is already known to use intumescing materials in cable channels as a fire-protecting material, via spreadable and/or sprayable application, which at a temperature significantly exceeding the room temperature foams up to a deformation-resistant, fire-retardant foam corpus heat-insulating the inside of the channel. Such a material is available, for example, under the Trade Name "Pyro-Safe", and is easily processed and does not develop when being processed or during a fire, poisonous gases. At a specific excess temperature quickly reached in the case of a fire, it forms a foam corpus all over, the thickness of which exceeds many times the original layer thickness of the application, and achieves in this manner through the volume increase caused by the intumescence during a breakdown connected with a temperature increase, for example a fire, temporarily, a blocking action in the flow path in the vicinity of the sealing point.
The intumescing material is usually filled into cartouches and is traded and processed in this form. It has been proven that such a material, which consists of fungicides, dispersing and wetting agents, softeners, antifreezing compounds, fillers, colorants, foaming agents causing the intumescence, waterproofing materials determining the blocking action of the intumescing material and binding agents, is able to be processed only for a limited time period and thereafter hardens to a rubberlike state while eliminating water. It can then in most cases be no longer removed from the cartouches and can also no longer be safely processed.
The basic purpose of the invention is to overcome this deficiency and to provide a material of the above mentioned type which can be processed unlimitedly, even when it is stored in cartouches, and has a long storage time.